hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Machi Komacine
Machi (マチ) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, a gang of thieves with class A bounties. She is one of thirteen in the Troupe. Background Machi is 24 years old and is one of the original members along with Chrollo Lucilfer, Feitan, Franklin, Nobunaga Hazama, and Pakunoda that hail from Meteor City. It is a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people. It is also stated in the manga and anime that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and those from Meteor City. Why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Personality Not known to show much emotions, Machi seems to be one of the coldest members of the Phantom Troupe. Hisoka regards both Machi and her abilities with keen interest, though Machi considers Hisoka a pest at best and a potential enemy of Chrollo's at worst. Chrollo trusts her instincts very well because they are usually accurate. She is incredibly loyal to Chrollo and stated that she will hunt Hisoka down if he were to kill Chrollo. Appearance Machi is one of the few Phantom Troupe members that prefers to wear traditional Japanese-style clothing. She looks like a modern day kuniochi (female ninja). Her usual outfit consists of cycling spats matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an Obi is worn around her waist and a obijime is tied over it, along with a pair of fingerless gloves, tabi shoes/socks with zōri, and leg warmers that's worn from the ankle that can reach up to her knees. She has purple (pink in the manga) mid-back length hair that she prefers to be tied into a ponytail. Heavens Arena She makes her first appearance in Heavens Arena watching the fight between Hisoka and Kastro. When the duel ends, she charges Hisoka to pay-up after patching up both of his severed arms. In the anime, she then watches Hisoka's fight against Gon. After it was finished she then finally gave the message to Hisoka that the Troupe will be gathering in Yorknew City. Yorknew City Machi is seen again with Franklin, Nobunaga, and Feitan on their way to Yorknew City. When Uvogin was captured by Kurapika she used a needle and her nen thread to follow them by car but was delayed by the Shadow Beasts. When Uvogin did not return when he tried to hunt down Kurapika, she and Nobunaga posed as a couple in the attempt to lure out the "chain dude" but instead was stalked by Gon and Killua. She is also among the troupe members that wrecked havoc on the Mafia. She is with Chrollo and Shizuku when they were chasing after Squala who has the copy of the Scarlet Eyes Kortopi made, where they caught Gon again who was tailing them. She was injured by Killua after their escape attempt in the hotel where the troupe realised their leader was abducted by Kurapika afterwards. She was among the members that was in vote for Chrollo's safe return in the hostage exchange negotiations standing up against Phinks and Feitan who want to stop Pakunoda who they suspect that both she and Pakunoda are already under Kurapika's control. Greed Island When the Troupe located the Exorcist on Greed Island, she was asked by Hisoka what she'll do if he beats Chrollo after the Stake of Retribution has been removed where she answers him that Chrollo will never be beaten by him. Abilities Nen category: Transmutation *'Nen Threads' Machi is a Transmuter, since she can mimic the properties of threads which can only be seen using Gyo. She can use these threads to sew open wounds and completely reattach severed limbs instantly. She can manipulate these threads with great accuracy. In combat she uses them to capture or strangle her enemies, and she can also use the threads to set up a trap controlling dead bodies into shooting mafia members. Other Abilities *'Strong Muscle Control' She seems to have excellent control over her muscles as Killua was not able to retrieve his hand immediately when he stabbed her with his fingers which lead to his eventual capture. *'Sharp Intuition' Machi has incredibly accurate hunches, most of the Troupe members usually trust them to be true and she has never been wrong before so far. zh:瑪奇 Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Female characters